Skyrim: A dangerous place
by T10LWN
Summary: Anthony is dragged from the real world into Skyrim, it's going to be quite an adventure if he want to get home. OC x Female Dragonborn
1. Chapter 1

**Skyrim**: _A dangerous place_

Before I tell you the story you should know a few things about my experiance in Skyrim, my name is Anthony, that's the name I will be using through out this story. This story will also feature romance between my character and the female dragonborn.

**The real world**

**2012**

Anthony's pov:

"Great, more power cuts, this stupid weather right mum?" my mother's reply was "Yeah this weather needs to feck off" I went over to my pc and sat on my chair, I started playing Skyrim I started a new save and that's when it all went wrong... My pc started to make a weird noise, and emit a strange faint light from behind the E-Tower, I moved my pc slightly forward and then I felt a rushing sensation, and the next thing I knew I was laying in the middle of a road.

When I woke up it was cold, and there was people coming towards me, they all gathered around me and the next thing I know is my hands are tied around my back and I was forced into a cart, when I finally realised what had happened made me shout "Fuck!" The soldier on the horse replied "Shut up back there" I flinched at that slightly, I recognised it from somewhere. That's when it hit me, the cold, the soldiers and the cart. I was some how dragged from my chair into the game I was playing, I was in The Elder Scrolls Skyrim.

I waited and waited for the cart ride to be over because I knew what was going to happen, I was going to be executed for no reason, I sat in the 'cart of death' and I started singing one of my favourite songs:

And that's why they call me  
Bad Company  
I can't deny  
Bad Bad Company till the day I die  
Until the day I die  
Until the day I die  
Until the day i die

After about an hour we stopped to pick up more pirsoners, I instantly recognised them, there was Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Lokir, Ralof and someone wearing a hood.

I sat there quietlly until I realised, I was from 'the real world' I could break the game easily, I wiggled my hands around and the knot in the rope came undone, I untied the person with the hood, when I saw her face my heart fluttered and she whispered "thanks for undoing that knot, it was hurting my hands." I nodded, and replied in a hushed tone " I need you to turn towards the guard and shout fus ro dah." She did exactly that, the guard and the horse flew down the road and into the cart infront of us, I stifled a laugh

When the Imperials knew what had happened, the cart had already scarpered, I didn't know where to go because I didn't have a map. The woman from the cart was walking next to me, she asked "What's your name?" I replied "Does that matter? We are probably going to die out here." The woman looked hurt, I noticed and promptly appologised "I'm sorry for being rude, I haven't eaten for a while" she produced a bag that she stole from the dead Imperial, she took out a wheel of cheese and some bread. She started splitting the cheese and bread, I looked at her and asked "Why would you share yor food with a stranger?" she answered "Because I want to, is that a problem?" I shook my head and thanked her for the food, we sat down in the snow and ate. When we had finished we got up, wiped the crumbs off and continued, it started to get very dark very quickly and we had no place to stay.

That's when it got very bad, a wolf had emerged from the woods opposite from where we were sleeping, it slowly moved towards the woman who was asleep on a couple of leaves that she picked earlier, I sprinted over and tackled it before it could attack her, I hit the wolf with some force because we both tumbled down a hill, she woke up to the sond of battle, I killed the wolf but not before it sank its teeth into my arm, I slowly made my way back to the woman, when I reached her I collapsed.

**A day later**

I awoke in a house that I had never seen before, there was a fire that was burning brightly and a table littered with food, I slowly got out of the bed I was sprawled across and made my way to a door that I thought led outside, boy was I wrong. I had accidentally opened the bathroom while the woman who I was with was having a shower, she turned around and screamed at me "get out now!" I quickly closed the door and sat at the table to get some food. She stepped out of the bathroomand strolled into what I assume was her room.

She emerged about five minutes after I finished eating, she sat down and started speaking "I need to know a few things about you before we leave this house, now what is your name?" I replied "Anthony, my name is Anthony" she looked puzzeled and spoke "My name's Elsa" I nodded and Elsa got up and started walking towards the door. I didn't know why but I felt a bit easier around Elsa, I coudln't put my finger on it but I did feel a lot easier around her.

_**Hey guys, it's me, it has been a while hasn't it? I'm doing this story now instead of Before the war, I'm probably going to take it down because I don't feel like it's my type of story. Anyway, stay safe.**_

_**T10LWN**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anything inbetween the ' is thoughts, anything between the " is speech.**_

_Chapter two: Sleeping with the unknown._

**Ilnaltia's Deep 2012 **

**Thrid person POV**

Elsa and Anthony were tredging through Ilinalta's Deep looking for a spellbook that they had heard about from a completely insane guy called Faraman, they had worked their way through many lethal traps, such as spike hands that flip up from the floor and smash you into the ground and mammoth skulls that fall form the ceiling. The pair had yet to find a door leading to the main chamber.

When Elsa stepped on a trip wire that she hadn't noticed Anthony dived down on top of her and took the arrows that were fired from the wall into his back, he rolled off of Elsa, she looked shocked and scared, she shouted "Anthony? Are you okay?" Anthony shouted back, "Yeah I'm fine, y'know apart from having a few arrows in your back" Elsa smiled and ran over to help Anthony take the arrows out of his back.

After ten or fifteen minutes walking Anthony spotted a door and proclaimed "Elsa, there's a door over here, maybe we should head through" Elsa nodded and slowly opened the steel door, she started beaming when she saw what was on the podium in the middle of the room. She opened her mouth to speak but the sound was drowned out by the sound of opening crypts around them, Elsa drew her sword and Anthony got his fire spell ready, they fought the Draugr for what seemed like forever they stopped, walking forward slightly Anthony tripped and fell down a hole, the fall knocked him out cold.

**Elsa's pov**

I walked around the hole that Anthony fell down, after what seemed like five minutes I found a staircase, I walked down my boots squelching in the blood on the floor. When I got to where Anthony should have been his body wasn't there, I called out to him "Anthony, Anthony where are you?" I heard a groaning sound followed closely by a crunching sound, I slowly traversed the rocks and sticks that were scattered around the hall, I eventually came to where I heard the noises.

What I saw chilled me to the bone, there was a huge frosbite spider bearing down on Anthony's unconscious body, I reacted fast and drew my blade, I swatted at the spider and slashed it's stomach open and it fell down dead. Anthony woke up shortly after, he looked at me, I looked away from him a frown on my face, he tried to speak,"Than-" I stopped him "Just don't do anything stupid" we eventually found what we were looking for, it was a book that was bound in a red leather with the words 'Dismenberment Spell' I threw the book to Anthony, he looked puzzeled and said "I thought you wanted this?" I shook my head.

**Third person pov**

The pair spent days travelling to Whiterun, when they got there they approached the gate but a guard stopped them, "What business do you have in Whiterun?" Elsa didn't speak, instead she threw a bag of gold at the guard. He opened the gate and said "You two keep your noses clean while you're in there" Elsa nodded, the pair walked upto what looked like a bunk house, they walked in and were greeted by a young woman with red hair she greeted them "Hello, how are you tonight?"

After a couple of hours in the bunk house Elsa and Anthony started to drink, with every bottle they got drunker, eventually they lost all sense, and they did something they would regret...

A day later Elsa woke up and looked around, her head thumping because of the hangover, she was looking around but her eyes stopped dead on the person next to her, she stared horrified at Anthony's sleeping form, he rolled over and fell out of the bed waking him up.

**Anthony's pov**

I woke up with a bang as I fell out of the bed I was laying in, my head was thumping, I knew I drank too much last night. I looked over and my jaw dropped, there was Elsa staring at me wide eyed. I started apologizing rapidly "Elsa I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't know drinking would lead to this." She smiled and said, "It's fine, don't worry about it, it's not like I'm gonna get pregnant from it." I smiled but I was pondering about if she did get pregnant. 'What if she does get pregnant? I don't think I could deal with that now, I have to get home.'

**Elsa's pov**

'I can't believe that I slept with Anthony, I just can't believe it. It shouldn't have happened, I know what I'll do, I'll act cold towards him to try and waiver any attachment he may have formed' I spoke "Okay, let's get ready to head out, we have to get to Dragonsreach today, we have to talk to the Jarl about work." Anthony nodded and I walked into the shower, after twenty minutes I skulked out of the room and Anthony walked into the shower room.

**Third person pov**

The pair eventually paid for their room but as they left the red headed lady asked "Did you guys enjoy your stay?" She winked at them as she finished speaking. Elsa flashed her a smile and dragged Anthony out of the bunk house, they started making their way upto Dragonsreach, when they got upto the door they entered and were stopped by the jarl's housecarl, her name was Irileth.

_**Hey guys, it's me, it has been a while hasn't it? I'm doing this story now instead of Before the war, I'm probably going to take it down because I don't feel like it's my type of story. Anyway, stay safe.**_

_**T10LWN**_


End file.
